Breath Again
by Rontora
Summary: This is a Samcedes Fic. Needed to get away from her abusive husband, Mercedes enlists the help of her best friend Santana and Newly Acquired Lawyer Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is something I have been toying with. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones-Rodgers sighed sitting in the waiting area of an Attorney's office. She didn't know if she could trust the attorneys of Evans, Abrams and Hudson, but Santana, her best friend, swore by them. She needed something because she was at the end of her ropes. She looked down to her stomach and sighed as she let her head fall back gently onto the wall, this was what she needed to do. This is what she needed to do for herself and for her unborn child.<p>

"Mrs. Rodgers? Mr. Evans will see you now."

Mercedes stood up. "Oh I thought I was going to speak to um…"

Mercedes grabbed her phone and cleared her throat. "Finn Hudson?"

The short dark haired woman shook her head. "Yes you were, however Mr. Hudson was called to court so Mr. Evans agreed to meet with you. Unless you want to reschedule?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No, no that is fine."

The brunette nodded leading Mercedes to an office in the back. Knocking on the door she opened it leading Mercedes in. "Have a seat, Mr. Evans will be back in, in a moment."

"I am here now, thank you Rachel."

The girl gave a small smile and walked out the room. Mercedes glanced up at the man in front of her and her breath hitched. Staring back at her with the most enticing emerald green eyes, his sandy blonde hair was cut short and the well-trimmed goatee added to his all around sexiness. Mercedes swore under her breath when he smiled. He extended his hand to hers and when his hand encased hers she felt her heart flutter. "

"I am Sam Evans and I assume you are Mrs. Rodgers?"

"Mercedes, please."

He smiled and sat on the edge of his desk. "Ok Mercedes, you can call me Sam, what can I help you with?"

Mercedes sighed heavily. "Uh my best friend Santana recommended you guys. I want to divorce my husband, and I think I need a restraining order too."

Sam folded his arms. "Ok, I guess the first question is why?"

Mercedes sighed removing the scarf from around her neck. "This would be the short answer."

She pulled the scarf completely off revealing a hand print bruise on her neck, she pulled down her shirt slightly to reveal more bruises. She could tell Sam was shocked, but she continued.

"Things have gotten worse now. He really doesn't care if he leaves a mark."

"How long have you been married?"

"Five years." She said bitterly.

"And how long has he been abusing you?"

Mercedes looked down to her hands. "Two years. And before you give me that pity look don't! I stayed because my parents threatened to disown me if I ruined this."

Sam sighed standing up and sitting next to her. "I feel like I am missing something?"

Mercedes sighed. "Anything I tell you is confidential, private between us?"

Sam nodded. "Of Course even if you don't hire me, I believe in discretion."

Mercedes bit her lip. "My maiden name is Jones. As in the daughter of Percy Jones, CEO of Jones Enterprises. We deal with architecture and construction. My husband is Bradley Rodgers. Acting CEO of AER Hotels and B&B's. The merger consisted of me marrying Bradley and bringing our families and businesses together. When I first met him I knew he was not the one for me, I didn't have that spark. But between my parents pressuring me and telling me that I was never going to find anyone, "No guy wants an overweight wanna be singer". That was my mom. My dad just told me it was time I helped out the family. I never wanted any of this, but I did it. I married a man I didn't really like. Everything was fine for the first two years. He actually made me like him, but then his dad got sick and Brad became the man in charge.

The first time he hit me I was cooking dinner. He was angry because one of his mergers fell through. I told him that things would get better but he got angry and just shoved me away from him, he slapped me across the face and said I don't support him enough. He grabbed me and forced me to have sex with him."

Mercedes wiped her eyes and continued. "I left I packed my bags and went home. My parents and Brad froze all my accounts. My mom told me that I married Brad and if he needed to release some tension 9then it was up to me to let him. I told them I wanted to leave but I had nothing. No money nowhere to stay. All my friends were off living their life you know? Anyways I decided that I was going to say until I got enough money to leave on my own."

"And did you did?"

Mercedes nodded. "I spent the last two years slowly taking money from different accounts and putting it in my own personal account. I planned on doing it for a little longer but as you can see, I need out now."

Sam took her hand in his and couldn't deny the spark he felt just from her touch. The moment he laid eyes on her, something was pulling him to help her. Something told him that she needed him, and he was right. His heart broke for her.

"How is your husband taking the news?"

"He isn't home. He is away on business for the next two weeks. It's giving me time to pack up all of my things and move out."

"Where are you moving too?"

"I haven't found a place yet, that is my next stop. I have enough money to pay your retainer and survive for a while…"

Sam shook his head. "You were referred by Santana, we are not charging you."

"I couldn't accept that."

"Well to bad. So tell me are you going to tell him or just leave?"

"Honestly I am scared of telling him, he did this because I fought back."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "You fought back against your abusive husband?"

"The first time he hit me I went to a few self-defense classes. I learned to defend myself, ways to make his abuse not hurt as bad. This last time was the longest he had went before he hit me. 6 months, I thought things were good but while he was packing to leave he lost it. He grabbed me by my neck and as you can see got really rough. He tried to push me on the bed but I fought back, I kicked him in his, anyways, he got angrier. The sad part is I was going to tell him that I am 10 weeks pregnant."

Sam didn't know why he was sad to know she was carrying her husband's child. "So he doesn't know?"

"Nope it's probably for the best. I need to get out, I can't take it anymore."

"Ok well I will draw up the papers today, do you have anyone to help you move when you find a place?"

She shook her head. "Tana said she would come back here but she can't until next week."

Sam nodded. "Ok well here is my cell number. If you need anything just call me."

Mercedes nodded. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pity me, yes I am in this situation because I couldn't turn down my parents request but I am trying to get out of it."

"Ok, I don't pity you, I just want to help you."

Mercedes sighed standing. "Ok, thank you Mr. Evans."

"Sam, and you are welcome."

Mercedes glanced at Sam once more before she walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Santana stop I am fine. I talked to Sam last week and he left me a message telling me that the papers have been filed. I am packing right now and some of my things are already in storage."<p>

"Well I will be there tomorrow and that ass hole better not say a damn word to me. I can't believe that bastard tried to choke you out."

"I know but its ok. He isn't due back until next week and I am not gonna be here when he does so he won't be saying anything to you."

"He better not because Auntie Snixx will come out and show out!"

"I know Tana."

Mercedes heard that alarm beep and turned around. "Tana hold on someone's here."

"It's probably your parents. My flight is about to board so I will call you when I land. Remember I leave Phoenix tomorrow after my meeting and head right to you!"

"Got it love you."

Mercedes hung up the phone and walked out of her bedroom and stopped seeing Brad looking at her.

"Hey Cedes." He said as he walked into the room and stopped seeing her bags. "Going somewhere?"

He moved towards her and she backed away. "Brad, I didn't expect you back."

He moved closer to her and backed her into the corner. "Are you leaving me?"

Mercedes exhaled. "Brad."

"ARE YOU LEAVING ME?"

Mercedes bit her lip and swallowed. "Yes."

He smiled a chilling smile and shook his head. "Mercedes we went through this, you and I both know that you have nothing. Nowhere to go, no one but me."

Mercedes stood her ground. "Brad I am leaving and you don't have to accept it but its happening."

She pushed past him and walked back to her room and continued packing. He followed her. "And what makes you think I will just let you go?"

"You don't have a choice. I am leaving Brad and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Brad ran to her and grabbed her by her wrist. "Are you sure about that?"

Mercedes pulled her arms away from him and tried to move but he grabbed her again and gripped her tighter. "I am your husband. You are mine. You are my wife and you are not going any damn place you got that?"

Mercedes looked him in the eyes and sighed. "I filed for divorce."

Brad lifted his hand and smacked her across the face. "You really think I will let you get away from me?"

He shoved her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. "There is no attorney that would file against me." He kicked her again. "You are nothing without me. Nothing without my money!" He kicked her again and lifted her so that she was face to face with him.

"Go fix your face, and then you will unpack all of this shit."

He shoved her towards the bathroom and grabbed his coat. "You know how much I trust that you will not leave me? I have to head out. So why don't you have dinner ready by the time I get back. Make I am in the mood for bbq."

Brad smirked walking towards the door and Mercedes fell to the ground in tears and pain. Grabbing her phone she called Santana, but the call went straight to voicemail. She screamed in frustration as she cried harder. She called Santana again opting to leave her a voicemail.

"Tana, it's me. Brad came home early and he… its bad I am taking myself to the ER. Just please get here soon. I am going to use my Jordyn ID, so if I am there when you get here. Love you Tana."

Mercedes pushed herself up, grateful the only things left in the house that was hers was her furniture. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the car driving herself to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Grace?"<p>

Mercedes looked up at the doctor who entered her room. She had been there for five hours already and she was ready to leave. "Yes?"

"Ma'am I know you said you didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened but I have to insist. You have three bruised ribs."

"I just want to go home. Please."

He sighed. "There a programs that can protect you."

"Yeah I am sure there are, but when your husband has an unlimited back fund, people tend to do what he wants. I am taking care of it so please just let me go."

He nodded. "Let me do the ultrasound and prescribe you some meds and you can go."

Mercedes nodded as he left and then came back in with the ultrasound machine. She lifted her shirt as he placed the gel on her stomach.

"You said you are about ten weeks or so, so we should be able to hear the heartbeat, if we do then the bleeding is not as big of a concern."

Mercedes held her breath waiting to hear the heartbeat. Seeing her doctor's face drop, made her realize that was something she was wrong. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I am sorry."

She nodded wiping the tears away they fell. She was devastated. The doctor looked at her and cleared his throat.

"I know this is hard for you so I will give you some time before I discharge you."

Mercedes didn't bother looking at him as she silently cried for the mess she was in and the baby she had lost. Someone knocked on her door and looked up wiping her eyes in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you find me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your patience. My CPU broke down and I had to send it out then I lost my muse. But here is Chapter two so I hope you enjoy. I don;t own glee or its characters.

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on her door and looked up wiping her eyes in shock.<p>

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Brad crossed his arms over his chest. "I tracked you by your car. Get dressed we are leaving."

Mercedes slowly shook her head no. "I can't, they want to keep me over night, and you hurt me really bad this time Brad. Please just… can you just go?"

Brad moved closer to her. "You hurt yourself! I should smack the hell out of you! Going to the hospital Merce? Really? What did you tell them?"

The loudness of his voice scared her. She bit her lip trying to control her fears. "That I fell."

"Oh you fell alright and I swear to God its gonna happen again. You don't listen! I told you to have dinner ready not check yourself into the hospital. The only reason I am not kicking your ass right now, is because you were smart enough not to use your real name. I bet you thought I forgot about Jordyn Grace? As impressed as I am that you aren't as dumb as I thought you were you are high if you really think I am gonna let you leave me and make a full of me? Of my family?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Brad I am not going home with you."

Brad saw red as she denied him. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her out of the bed causing her IV to come out of her arm. He threw her towards the door.

"Get your shit and let's go!"

Mercedes felt pain shoot through her as she hit the floor. Brad stood over her and punched her in the side. He got on top of her deciding it was time for him to show his wife who exactly he was. His hand went around her neck as he held her down. Tears fell from her eyes as she shut her eyes tightly bracing herself. Suddenly Brad felt weightless. She heard a loud grunt but was afraid to open her eyes. Feet raced into the room and some grabbed Mercedes. She yelp out of fear but opened her eyes to see one of the nurse reaching out for her. Mercedes held onto the nurse as she heard more people ran into the room. Yelling and shuffling were becoming distant as Mercedes felt her loosing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Mercedes awoke with a pounding headache. She forgot where she was for a moment. She saw someone in the shadows in room and immediately felt scared. She tried to sit up but Sam came out the shadows. "Mercedes you shouldn't move so fast."<p>

Mercedes laid back on the bed. "Where is Brad?"

"He won't be back in here. I can't believe that man." His voice trailed off and Mercedes could see the anger in his eyes. She sighed as he moved closer to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine… Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam walked towards her bed and sat next to her. "Santana had Mike call me. She was worried about you. Mike was too but he has that Merger and you know Santana got detained with work and she won't be here for a few days. He gave me your alias and told me that he needed to stay with you until Santana got here, I walked in and saw him on top of you and I don't know I just lost it."

"Thanks for being here."

"Mercedes what happened? I thought you came here alone, that's what Mike said."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip wincing. "Brad came home early. He found me packing and let's just say he wasn't happy about it. He left and told me to unpack but I was in so much pain I just drove myself here. They told me that I lost the baby, that I had some bruised ribs. The next thing I know he is in here pulling me off the bed and attacking me. That about sums it up." She wiped the fallen tears.

Sam took her hand. "You needed to get a restraining order. This could have been worse."

Mercedes shook her head. "I can't."

Sam ran his hands threw his hair. "Well why the hell not? That man attacked you in this hospital. There are witnesses."

Mercedes shook her head. "it's never gonna be over I am gonna have to live this nightmare for the rest of my life. He will make bail and he will kill me unless I go to him promise to never press charges and stay."

"What happened to the woman in my office last week?"

"She just got the shit beat out of her twice! I can't leave he is just gonna find me."

Sam took her hand in his. "Do you want out?"

Mercedes stared at him. "Yes, I want out. But-"

Sam stopped her from talking. "No buts if you want out. Press Charges against him, let me draw up a restraining order."

"And go where? As I just found out, he can find me anywhere I go."

Sam shook his head. "Not anywhere. Come with me."

"With you where?"

"Come stay with me."

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't even know you."

Sam smiled slightly. "Ok then, my name is Sam Evans. I am 30 years old and have been practicing Law for five years. We just started our firm two years ago but we seem to be doing well for ourselves. I have never, ever put my hands on a woman. I am single. I had a girlfriend I had dated for a year and a half but we separated deciding that we were better off as friends. I am a slob, I don't know how to cook and I am a total dork. I am talking dressing up a comic con type of dork. I have a hero complex and for some reason I feel the need to protect you. So there I have told you the basics. Anything else you want to know just ask. I want to help you please let me."

Mercedes sighed. "You are crazy you know that?"

"So I have been told. Tell me about you and we can get this show on the road."

Mercedes smiled slightly but winced at the pain from her lip and cheek. "Well I am not sure there is much more to tell then you already know."

"I know about your situation, I want to know about you."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "I honestly don't know anymore. I used to love to sing and write. I used to be inspired and now I am a shell."

"Where is she? He said she was here!"

Mercedes heart sank as she heard her mother's voice. "Oh God. No Please don't let her in."

Before Sam could question it the doors burst opened. "Mercedes Jones I swear to God I was worried to death. Brad calls us saying you are in the hospital and they think he hurt you. You need to drop the charges."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I am fine mom, I only have a few bruised ribs, and I lost your grandchild."

Maryanne Jones glanced at Mercedes then finally noticed Sam. "And who is this?"

Sam stood. "I am her attorney. Your daughter was hurt pretty badly. We are getting a restraining order and pressing charges."

Maryanne nodded. "So you represent Brad too?"

"No mom. He is my lawyer. My lawyer who helped me file for divorce and who stopped Brad from trying to kill me. Your precious son in law put me in here."

Maryanne moved closer to Mercedes. "You need to stop making him mad. And the hospital? Really? You are such a drama queen. Now get dressed. I am taking you to the police station and you are gonna tell them this was a mistake."

"Have you heard anything I had to say? Mom he hurt me, killed my baby and tried to kill me. I have to stay here over night to make sure I don't have any other damage."

"It's a little bruise get over it. Come to the station he can't stay there all night."

"He can rot in there, mother!"

"That is your husband."

"Not for long. Now if you will excuse me I am tired, in pain and I don't want to see you right now."

Maryanne looked at her in disgust. "I will be back in the morning, see if your father and Nathans can get him out right now/ You need to decide where your loyalties lie. You have nothing and no one."

She cut her eyes at Sam then turned towards the door. Sam cleared his throat. "You are wrong. She had people who will help her. You are supposed to be her mother. Suppose to protect her. She deserves better than you."

Maryanne walked out the room shutting the door and Sam looked over to a crying Mercedes. He got into the bed with her and held her. It was the only thing he could do. "She was wrong. You have people who care and as soon as you get released, we are getting the rest of your stuff and you will stay with me until we can figure out your next step. I am going to make sure he never puts his hands on you again. I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes sighed putting down the book she was reading. She was bored out of her mind but for the first time in a long time she was not scared for her life. It has been a week since she moved in with Sam and he was a breath of fresh air and a real blessing. Santana was help up working on a project that she swore should have been done two weeks ago. She was scared to leave Mercedes alone but seeing Sam step up and take charge put Santana at ease. Mercedes phone rang and she smiled shaking her head.

"Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you. How are you Tana."

"Finally on a plane with mike to see you. How are you?"

Mercedes sighed getting comfortable. "Safe. I am safe and right now that is all that matters."

"Girl I am sorry that I haven't been there."

"Stop. You had Sam come to the hospital and because of that he might have saved my life."

"Speaking of which, have you heard from him?"

Mercedes sighed. "Nope and I am glad. I got a new phone and new number. The tracker on my car was removed and there is no way he or my parents can get a hold of me. Sam has been handling the case though. He said that Brad mad bail and he is denying the charges, he tried to buy off one of the nurses but hopefully that won't matter. We have to wait for a court date and if it wasn't for that I would have been out last week."

Santana cleared her throat. "Well they are yelling at me to shut off my phone so I will see you in a few hours. I love you Merce."

"Love you too."

Mercedes sighed walking towards the kitchen, she wanted to do something nice for Sam. Since he couldn't cook she had been cooking for him. They went shopping together the other day so she decided to make him baked fried chicken which was a healthier choice but still tasted like fried chicken with homemade mashed potatoes and corn. She would add some biscuits. While at the store, she had already picked up the ingredients she would need. She had soaked the chicken in buttermilk overnight so they just needed to be fried for about two minutes on high heat on both sides then cooked in the oven.

It didn't take her long to finished cooking, she looked at the clock and knew Sam would be arriving in about 45 minutes. She had just enough time to bake something for dessert. Opting to go with some simple double fudge brownies. She had never had the chance to make them with Brad because he wasn't a sweet tooth kind of guy. Sam however had a huge sweet tooth. After taking out the brownies and setting the table, she sat back down shooting off an email to Finn letting her know he was fine. She had just hit send when someone banged on the door.

Mercedes walked close to the door and heard Brad's voice. "Open the door you son of a bitch! You really thought I wouldn't find out who you were? You want to put your hands on me? And where the fuck is my wife!"

Brad banged again and Mercedes felt herself begin to panic. She fell to the ground crawling behind the sofa. She placed her hands to her ears trying to tune out the banging. As she began rocking back and forth a pair of hands grab her and tossed her over the couch.

"You think you can stay here and play house? He grabbed her by her neck and tossed her through the glass doors on the balcony. "You stupid bitch no one leaves me. NO ONE!" He dangled her over the edge and smiled as he dropped her.

She shot up screaming as Sam held her close. "It's ok, it was just a nightmare, and its ok I am right here."

Mercedes opened her tear filled eyes staring back at Sam. It was a dream but it had felt so real, and when did she fall asleep? She pulled Sam to her as he rocked her back and forth.

"Shhhh you are safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Mercedes relaxed slightly. "I am so sorry I just…I was scared and I don't even remember."

"Its ok Mercy I am right here. I will hold you for as long as you need too. But I smell brownies so maybe you could walk with me to grab some."

Mercedes shook her head. "No brownies until after dinner." She said tearfully.

Sam lifted her face to his. He found her more beautiful than any other woman he had known. He smiled slightly.

"Ok fine we can eat first. Are you ok to walk?"

She nodded as they stood and walked towards the kitchen. "I made you dinner to show you how much I appreciate you letting me stay her

"You didn't have to do that, but it smells amazing so I am not complaining."

Mercedes glanced at Sam wondering how a man like him was single. He was not only sexy, he was sweet and kind hearted. She could talk to him for hours and still feel the need to talk to him.

"Well are you ready to eat now or do you want to wait until later?"

Sam hopped on the counter. "I am actually hungry so if you let me hop in the shower real quick we can eat."

Mercedes nodded. "Ok that sounds like a plan.

* * *

><p>Sam laid in his bed wondering how he could help Mercedes. She was going through a lot. Wouldn't even leave the house. Sam enjoyed the benefit of her staying in though, she always had dinner ready, and on the weekends breakfast was must. She didn't go to Church out of fear so she watched it online. Her nightmares were getting worse. That bastard did a number on her.<p>

Sam was able to get a restraining or against Brad, and get her number changed. He did everything in his power to keep her safe and yet, he couldn't keep that man out of her dreams. He couldn't stop the power Brad still had over her. And it killed him.

He checked the clock, it was about this time Mercedes would awake from another nightmare, and maybe this was the first night she was going to have a good night's sleep. Sam got up grabbing a shirt and walking to her door. He just needed to confirm that she was ok. Sam walked to her door and peeked his head through not seeing Mercedes in the bed. He opened the door fully and saw her sitting on the window sill bench. He walked over to her and joined here.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head no. "Not really. I uh just been thinking about a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

Mercedes smiled. "Like I need to start taking care of myself and not relying on you or anyone else."

"Are you going to be able to do that? With the panic attacks and all?"

"I sure hope so. I know it's crazy to think but I need to make a change. What is gonna happen when I have to leave here? I can't stay here forever."

"And why not. I am enjoying you as a roommate."

"Yeah and how will you explain it to your dates? Oh yeah she is a crazy chick running from her soon to be ex."

"I don't date so you don't have to worry about that."

"Sam I really need to get out there on my own."

"I get that. But would you still stay here?"

"If you let me."

"Of course I would let you. I don't want you leaving here. What would you do anyways?"

"I would teach. I got my credentials before I married Brad. I just have to put an application out there."

"Ok well do it and when you get accepted let's take it from there."

Mercedes smiled widely. "Great so what can't you sleep?"

"I have a big case to win today but I just can't seem to win. Even though we handle mostly divorces, I am working on a malpractice case. And things just won't fall into place."

"Oh what happened? If I can ask."

"I have a patient who went to the ER for her foot. They sent her home and about a week and a half later she went to the Doctors and they told her she had a tear in her cartilage she needed surgery but she can't afford to take off of work. Her doctor told her it could have been avoided if she would have just stayed off it. The attending Doctor said he told her to stay off it. And it is her word against his. Because they felt it was her fault the insurance won't fully pay for it and she doesn't have the money. She lost her job and now she wants to sue the hospital."

"So what's the problem?"

"I can't prove if he told her to stay off her feet or not."

Mercedes sighed. "What about the restrictions?"

"Restrictions?"

"Every time you leave the hospital they are supposed to give you instructions on what you should do. It's usually on the discharge papers. I should know I have been there a lot."

"Wait a minute."

Sam jumped up and went to his office. Mercedes followed him as he began shuffling through the papers on his desk. He pulled out a paper and hit it.

"Mercedes I swear you are a life saver."

"What did I do?"

Sam smiled widely. "Patients instructions: the patient may return to normal activities. Please follow up with your primary care physician in five to seven days if pain continues."

Sam walked over to Mercedes and pulled her into a big hug.

"You have no idea what you just did. I have been racking my head trying to find a way to help her."

Mercedes hugged him back and looked up to him. She loved being this close to him, he made her feel safe in his arms. She smiled up to him as his face descended down to hers. Mercedes tried to ignore the pulling but she found him so sexy and she couldn't resist him any longer. As his lips leaned closer to hers, she pulled him down to her. Mercedes moaned as he pulled her closer to him, his body was built and firm and she loved the way he felt against her. He pulled her down to the couch in his office and she straddled him. As he kissed her neck he grabbed her thighs and squeezed them. His hands went under her night shirt and caressed her back and Mercedes had to admit she hadn't felt that good in years.

She needed more, had to have more but knew this wasn't right no matter how amazing he felt. She pulled away from him staring down to him as his hands still ran up her back. "I am not apologizing for kissing you and I have to warn you I am tempted to do it again."

"I am too Sam, so bad, but I am married and we know this isn't right."

"Really because it feels right."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her again loving how she fit so well in his arms. His lips latched on to her neck and she whimpered under his touch. Sam made her feel beautiful and wanted, she wanted him but knew this wasn't right.

"Sam wait… I want this so bad but we can't."

"I know you are right, but something in me needs to show you how a real man makes love to a woman. I want to show you how a real man touches and kisses a woman."

"Sam…"

He cut her off with his lips taking over hers. Sam kissed her passionately until she was breathless. Then he pulled away from her. "If you don't want me to, don't want this just tell me. I have felt drawn to you, attracted to you since the moment I first saw you. You are broken and as a man, as a good, strong and loving man I feel like it's up to me to fix every single thing that man did to hurt you. So first if you let me of course, I am gonna love every single inch of your body. And then if you give the ok, I am gonna make love to you, the way a man is supposed to make love to a woman. There is no wrong answer, if you aren't ready just say so and I will stop. So my question is can I have you Mercy?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued. I know you hate me and my cliff hangers and I am sorry. There will not be weeks of waiting though. I plan on updating it soon. So fingers crossed I have the time to do it after the Movie tonight. I love you all and you mean the world to me, its fans like you all and your reviews that give me strength to write and write for you so thank you and blessings upon you all.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_He pulled her down to him and kissed her again loving how she fit so well in his arms. His lips latched on to her neck and she whimpered under his touch. Sam made her feel beautiful and wanted, she wanted him but knew this wasn't right._

_"Sam wait… I want this so bad but we can't."_

_"I know you are right, but something in me needs to show you how a real man makes love to a woman. I want to show you how a real man touches and kisses a woman."_

_"Sam…"_

_He cut her off with his lips taking over hers. Sam kissed her passionately until she was breathless. Then he pulled away from her. "If you don't want me to, don't want this just tell me. I have felt drawn to you, attracted to you since the moment I first saw you. You are broken and as a man, as a good, strong and loving man I feel like it's up to me to fix every single thing that man did to hurt you. So first if you let me of course, I am gonna love every single inch of your body. And then if you give the ok, I am gonna make love to you, the way a man is supposed to make love to a woman. There is no wrong answer, if you aren't ready just say so and I will stop. So my question is can I have you Mercy?_

* * *

><p>Sam's alarm went off and Mercedes rolled over smiling at him as he looked over to her. "Good Morning."<p>

"Morning Beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Mercedes bit her lip staring at him. She thought about the choice she made last night and was pleasantly surprised at how calm she felt. "I am fine, are you ok? What are you feeling about last night?"

"Mercy, I told you last night anything that we do or don't do wouldn't change anything."

She smiled leaning against his chest. "You are telling me that you are fine with what we did last night?"

Sam pulled her up to him kissing her gently. "Would I have liked to have made love to you? Of course. Am I ok with making out and watching you sleep? Absolutely. What you don't understand is that showing you love is more than having sex. It's a touch."

He caressed her face. "A kiss."

He kissed her on the lips. "Loving you is holding you and making sure you know that everything in me is here for you."

Mercedes smiled pulling him to her, she took his lips to hers allowing his hands to slid against the silk material of her nightgown. She whimpered feeling his tongue slid against her lips and she accepted it willingly. As she felt his member throbbed against her stomach and bit back a moan. His hands went down to her thighs lifting up her nightgown and inching closer to her center. She shivered as she anticipated his touch. He stalled after grazing her and sighed.

Sam pulled away from her running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I know you aren't ready I just. With making out and being next to you there come complications. I am sorry but you have this effect on me. I told you I have wanted you from the moment I first saw you."

"Sam I want you too. And you know just because I am not ready to have sex with you doesn't mean I want to leave you high and dry."

Before Sam could respond she moved her hand down to his waist band and caressed his member gently.

"Touch me Sam. Please." She asked as she ran her thumb across the tip of his erection. Sam hissed as he complied with her request. Sam was a patient man but he was not stupid. He was also not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sam glided his hand slowly down her body taking the time to caress her breast and she moaned as he grew most in hand. One thing she knew for sure, was whenever she and Sam got intimate, he might not fit. Mercedes moved closer to him as he pulled her night gown up and began to pepper kisses along her breast. She shivered as he took her nipple into his mouth.

She gripped him slightly tighter enjoying the feel of both his mouth and his cock in her hands. Sam was in heaven as she continued to stroke him. She was working him over and his mind grew hazy. He moved his hand down to her core and hissed as he stuck one of his fingers inside of her.

"Damn Mercy you are so wet."

Mercedes melted under his touch, she continued to stroke him faster. She bit her lip as Sam added another finger keeping up with her pace. Sam moved his lips to hers kissing her passionately as they brought each other closer to the edge.

"Mercy cum for me. I want to feel you cum around my fingers."

Mercedes moaned feeling herself close to the edge. "I'm Cumming Sammy, cum with me. Cum with me Sammy."

Sam felt her walls tighten around his fingers and she gripped him spreading his precum over the tip of his cock stoking back and forth until he joined her and came all over her hand. Sam removed his hands from inside her and smiled.

"Merce you didn't have to do that."

Mercedes beamed at him. "But you enjoyed it and now you are ready to take on the day right?"

Sam nodded. "After a shower yes."

Sam kissed her once again then stood from the bed. "Hey why don't you come with me?"

"Where to the shower?"

Sam laughed. "Not what I was thinking but that is not a bad idea." He smirked and she shook her head.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Come to court with me. You told me that you wanted to start getting out again, so come with me. Mike and Tana have to come to the Courthouse anyways and they can just meet us there. I will be with you the entire time and you will be surrounded by police, Brad doesn't know where you are nor can he touch you. Let's get your life back, starting with that shower you suggested."

Sam pulled her up to him and led her to the shower. "Now this whole not having sex thing could be fun. It's like we are exploring each other." He licked his lips as he turned on the water making sure it was not too hot. He turned towards her and pulled her nightgown off. Mercedes felt a little nervous and Sam smiled. "If this is too much just tell me."

"Sam it's not that I don't want to do this, it's I have never done anything like this before. If you can't tell I am reserved and a good girl."

Sam smirked. "Well this morning you were very naughty."

Sam moved to her and pulled her panties off, gently caressing his way back up her legs. He pulled her into the shower and Mercedes moaned as he kissed on her neck. As the water hit her Sam lathered up some soap and ran it over her breast. The smell of Zest body wash filled the air and Mercedes whimpered as his hands trailed down her body and hit her core.

"Ssssaaaamm."

Her head rolled back against his chest as her breathing sped up. She began to grind against his erection. Sam smiled widely. "Tell me you like it."

Mercedes moaned loudly. "I like it."

"Tell me you love it when my finger is inside you."

"I love it Sam, add another one."

Sam did as she asked and smiled. He was never one for dirty talking or talking at all, this was new for him too, taking charge and making her want and need him. But it was a feeling he really liked. "That's right baby, keep on moving that sexy ass for me and tell me what you want."

Mercedes bit her lip sighing, she wanted to tell him but she knew it would sound weird. Sam moved his fingers deeper in her. "Tell me Mercy. I see it on your face, what do you want?"

"I uh… oh God Sam I want to feel you. Not inside me but on me… you feel so good on my ass I want to feel you."

Sam smiled removing his fingers and turning her towards him. "I know what you want, I will take care of you all you have to do is ask or tell me what you want."

Sam lifted her against the tiled wall wrapping her legs around him. She shivered as her back hit the cool wall and whimpered as she felt his cock rub against her clit. She held in a scream and Sam shook his head as he grinded against her.

"Uh uh I wanna hear you, I wanna hear you scream Mercy. Let it go baby."

Mercedes screams filled the bathroom as he continued to work her over. She gripped Sam's neck holding on to him. This man was respecting her wishes and giving her everything at the same time.

"Tell me how it feels Mercy? Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes Sam, yes!"

She felt herself come close. "I I I'm Cumming Sam. I'm…SAM!"

Sam sped up as she came and let go Cumming between them. He took her mouth to his and held her close. The water began to cool and Sam realized they were still in the shower. He pulled away from her and began to wash her. He cleaned her up and himself and smiled as he turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel. "So are you coming with me?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah let me get dressed."

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat in the court room mesmerized by Sam. He was doing such a great job. He stared called the doctor to the stand and was showing him the discharge papers when someone tapped her. She jumped seeing Santana sitting next to her.<p>

"Oh my God Tana!" She whispered a scream and hugged the girl. Santana smiled.

"So how are you?"

"Mercedes sighed. "I am ok. Sam is helping me out." She bit her lip trying not to smile.

Santana side eyed her. "What's going on? You look different, dare I say happy?"

Mercedes nodded. "I am, for the first time in forever I feel safe. Safe from hurt and harm."

Mercedes glanced back up to the stand and smiled as Sam walked around the court in his custom made suit. How could anyone staring at him and not automatically be on his side? Sam cleared his throat and looked at Dr. Shue.

"Isn't that your signature?"

Will looked at the paper and nodded. "Yes, but."

Sam cut him off. "But nothing. You told her to return to her normal activities. You knew Ms. Cohen-Chang wasn't fit to return to work but you told her too and now she has lost her job and has no insurance to cover the surgery she has to have. This is your fault and you need to accept full responsibility for it."

Dr. Shue's attorney called for a recess and after the judge agreed, Sam walked over to Mike and Santana and hugged them.

"Hey guys."

Mike smiled as Santana shook her head seeing the happy glow in Sam that she saw in Mercedes and laughed. "Ok no now I know something wanky is going on between you two."

Someone came over to Sam and whispered. Sam nodded and turned to Mercedes. "They are offering a deal so I need to go, are you going to be ok?"

Mercedes nodded with a big sigh. "Mike and Tana are here, I will be fine."

Mike agreed with her. "Yeah we have her."

Sam winked at Mercedes and walked away and Santana moved closer to her. "Ok so tell me what happened between you and Sam? Did he hit that?"

Mike moved away from them. "Yeah I don't need to hear this. I am gonna see if Finn can come down here."

Mercedes shook her head, "San, I am not ready to have sex and Sam respects that."

"You may not have had sex but something happened."

"He kissed me and told me that he wanted to make love to me. He wanted to erase everything that Brad did to me. He wanted to love every inch of me and I was tempted, I wanted to be with him but I couldn't do it because I am not ready. And Sam told me it was ok and we spent last night making out and falling asleep in each other's arms."

"And that's it?"

Mercedes licked her lips and shook her head. "We may have gotten each other off with our hands and again in the shower. We didn't have sex but it still felt amazing. I like him so much San but I am afraid it's just because he rescued me you know? I mean when I first saw him, I felt so attracted to him but its wrong isn't it?"

"No its not, having feelings for someone is not wrong. And Sam, Merce he is the most amazing guy I know besides Mike, and Finn and Artie. Puck is ok but Sam is great and sincere. I know you are scared but I think the best guy for you after that bastard Brad, is Sam. He is genuine and you know I hate this mushy stuff but he is."

Mercedes laid on Santana's shoulder and sighed. "Ok so you know how you called me a prude because sex with Brad was always missionary and when he wanted it or whatever?"

"Yeah."

"Sam was so dirty, like the dirty talking he did just turned me on. He was asking if I liked it and how it felt. He touched me and set me on fire."

"Well damn I didn't know trouty had it like that. But tell me is he packing or what cause between his hands and feet I swear he has to be blessed."

Mercedes felt herself blush. "Tana I don't think he will fit."

Santana burst out laughing and shook her head. "Trust me I am sure he will fit. And Sam looks like he is the type to take care of you."

Mercedes nodded, Sam was really great and she wanted to make things work with Sam but what if he felt that he was too good for her, that she wasn't what he wanted. Santana took Mercedes hands in hers.

"Merce I swear stop over thinking this ok?"

Mercedes nodded, it was time for her to just let go and let God.

* * *

><p>So You guys know I love you and I am so blessed to have you reading my things. Please review they give me life.<p> 


End file.
